Gor'kiy Clan
The Gor'kiy, Горькийская Страна (Gor'kiyskaya Strana - literally Gor'kiy Nation) in their native tongue, are a sect of Humans living on the Shiver Star. Unlike the other two major factions, who survived the Great Disaster by living underground with the aid of technology, the Gor'kiy hyper evolved and continued to live above ground. They were first introduced in Kirby: Onslaught. History Beginning The first documents containing records of the Gor'kiy Clan date back about two hundred years before the Demonic Onslaught. In that time, the Human Alliance only consisted of theHimmelmensch and Hito Families, along with several smaller clans. However, due to organization and social structure, it can be assumed that the Gor'kiy have existed as a clan for atleast 450 years back. The first "encounter" with the Gor'kiy occurred when a Himmelmensch pilot spotted activity in an ancient city far to the west of the capital city. She noted that from above she could see "something moving around down there" and several new, smaller structures erected in what looked like ancient parks. However, such reports were concluded not to be of Human activity, being that the conditions on the surface of the planet was too extreme. The second encounter with the Gor'kiy, was much more convincing. About fifty years after the first "sighting", a literal army of Humans marching from the west attacked the capital city, and razed it with ease. This was the beginning of the "Gor'kiy Wars". The "Gor'kiy Wars" Although they used primitive weaponry such as axes, swords, and halberds and weak elemental abilities, these newly discovered Humans were able to defeat the vastly more advanced Human Alliance in almost every battle. This was due to their superior physique and resilience, which came naturally to them, while the soldiers of the two other clans simply struggled to move in the heavy snow and cold. Eventually, the Gor'kiy were finally defeated when they attempted to attack the capital city again. The Gor'kiy, having found nothing of value to them in the war, signed an uneasy truce with the Human Alliance. More Interaction Although the Gor'kiy stayed distant from their brethren, many Himmelmensch and Hito became interested in this clan. They found their culture fascinating, not to mention they wanted to study their geneology. Some Gor'kiy became interested in these visitors themselves, eager to share their tales and what they know with them. Slowly, relations between the Gor'kiy and Human Alliance became more and more friendly. One thing puzzled the Alliance though. The Gor'kiy constantly spoke of a being known as "Dark Matter" in their legends and moral stories - at the time the other Human families had no idea what they were talking about. On top of that, the Gor'kiy seemed to have a deep hatred of the being, a hatred so profound it is unlike any hatred felt by the other two families. The Joining of the Gor'kiy Eventually, relation became good enough between the two factions that the Human Alliance considered inviting them to join their cooperative organization. Finding the other Humans virtuous, the Gor'kiy Clan obligued. Fifty years after the wars, and one hundred years before the Demonic Onslaught, the Clan was part of the Human Alliance. The Alliance became quickly dependant on the hard, efficient labor the Gor'kiy could provide, while the Gor'kiy enjoyed being able to finally eat more than just pine needles and bear meat. The Demonic Onslaught During the Demons' assault on the Shiver Star, the Gor'kiy served as soldiers. Their fighting skills were so great, that the Demons could not gain any ground on the Humans, despite vastly outnumbering them. A group of Gor'kiy elites aiding Kirby and his allies inflicted the final blow on the Demonic stronghold on the Shiver Star. Culture The Gor'kiy have a war-like culture, embracing the heart of battle and dieing honorably. They have a strong sense of honor, which to them means prowess, and virtue, meaning freedom from Dark Matter. Gor'kiy society is very strict, always adhering to their culture and heritage. The Gor'kiy typically live the ruins of their ancestors cities. The only notable exception is the brand new village built directly above the capitol city of the Human Alliance. Their hatred of Dark Matter comes from their legends, which overlap with occurances in both Himmelmensch and Hito tales. The main difference, though, is that Gor'kiy legend states that they were destined to fight Dark Matter. They claim that their ancestors directly fought Humans unde the yoke of Dark Matter atleast three times, the third time being the cause of the Shiver Star's climate. According to the tale, this final hero had to draw heat right from the world itself to purge it of Dark Matter. The main heroes in Gor'kiy lore are Frost, Steel, and Ember, while the three main villains are Pride, Wrath, and Greed. Their cuisine is not very interesting, involving only pine needles and raw meats. An interestinf factoid would be the fact that the Gor'kiy all speak with an interesting accent. Abilities Gor'kiy possess super Human strength, stamina, agility, and resilience, which has allowed them to live aboce ground. Although they possess elemental abilities in Fire, Ice, Stone, and Electricity, in most cases these are weak and very limited. Most physical attacks are of mininmal use against a Gor'kiy foe, whether it be a punch, bladed weapon, or even a gun. It is also notable that all Gor'kiy are immune to ice and the cold. Notable Gor'kiy *Vladislav Category:Organizations Category:Humans Category:Kirby Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters